


Bitty boo, Evey poo

by MiriSkiecer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Sibling Bonding, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriSkiecer/pseuds/MiriSkiecer
Summary: You don't need to know anything about Detective Conan to read this. This is just pure concept-indulgence.





	1. Chapter 1

He was just there to return the letter, that was all. That's what Connor Murphy told himself as he rang the doorbell of Evan Hansen's house. Too late, he realized he could have slipped it in the mail slot, but his finger had already pressed the button. As he heard muted footsteps pad to the door, he rationalized that Evan probably wouldn't want his parents seeing this suicide note cum love letter.  
The footsteps stopped just on the other side of the door, and Connor waited expectantly for the door to open. Only it didn't. He frowned and pressed it again, listening closely to the sound of the chime through the walls and the burst of shuffling it sparked.  
He leaned closer to the door and rapped on it with his knuckles, holding the letter behind his back.  
"Hansen? You there?"  
A little gasp, and the door cracked open.  
"Connor M-murphy?"  
"Yeah? I rang the doorbell twice."  
"I-I know, I heard. It's just- you're standing too close. I c-cous- couldn't see through the peephole and I did-didn't want to op-p-p-en the door to a stranger. No-not like you're a stranger! You go to my- my- the same school-"  
"Yeah, okay." He probably would have gone on even longer until Connor cut him off. "Are you going to just stand there stammering like a creep? At least open the door."  
Evan froze, his eyes flicking past Connor to the mildly populated street.  
"C-come in!" His sweaty hand found Connor's and yanked him inside. Connor had a brief thought that this was Evan Hansen who was dragging him down the hall and locking them both in what he could assume was Evan's bedroom.  
"Nice place." Connor smirked, taking in the baby blue walls and navy coverlet. "The trees are a nice touch." he laughed, pointing.  
Evan just paled, and Connor's hand fell. He hadn't meant it to sound like a taunt, the four foot tall construction paper trunks and branches were covered in a collage of different green handprints, reaching all the way to the ceiling. It was honestly really cool, it must have meant the world to a little kid.  
It kind of made him jealous. All those tiny little handprints mixed with larger ones.  
Evan was staring at him with a kind of glazed expression, his face still pale as a sheet. He didn't look away as Connor stared at him, he didn't even blink in the time it took Connor to blink three times.  
That was... really weird.  
"Hey Hansen!" He raised his voice and Evan kind of.. snapped back into himself.  
"What?"  
"I came to give this back." He offered the slightly crumpled- then smoothed- letter. Evan stared at it blankly, then abruptly started laughing. Great heaving laughs that rocked his shoulders and made Connor stare at him in alarm.  
Evan shoved Connor's hands holding the paper. "Keep it! Just keep it." He was giggling now, passing over the border into hysterics with alarming ease.  
"What the fuck, Hansen?!"  
Evan wasn't listening, still doubled over laughing while still gasping for air. He waved a jittery and white casted hand at Connor, mashing the letter towards him.  
"Just take it, it's not like it matters anymore."  
"The fuck do you...?" But Evan was gone again, his arms wrapped around himself as he giggled. He staggered into the door and slid down, his giggling mixing with choked sobs as he puddled his head in his hands.  
"Did you take something? Hansen? What are you on?" Connor fell down, grabbing the shaking blond's shoulders.  
"I- I don't know. Something that's supposed to make it quick." His looked up at Connor, tears and snot streaming down his face. Evan's bloodshot eyes found Connor's with a heart wrenching expression. "It's not going quick is it?"  
"What the fuck Evan?! What the fuck?!" Connor was just squeezing the other boy's skinny arms as he said this. “What did you take? Tell me or you're going to fucking die."  
Evan just shook his head weakly, head lulling to the side.  
"Tell me or I'll fucking kill myself right after you!"  
"...a bunch of pills, he didn't tell me what kind. He just-" Evan smiled. "He just said they'd fuck me up if I took them all together. I took a half cup of vodka as chaser too..." His lulled back against the door again, his mouth sagging open.  
"No no. No, Evan." Connor cupped Evan's head with his palm, pulling the waif like boy into his arms. He gasped shuddering breaths into Connor's shoulders, his skin burned where it pressed against Evan's cheek. Not the normal kind of heat either, Connor realized. He lay Evan down on the carpet as gently as he could.  
"I'll go find something to cool you down, just stay right here!"  
Connor didn't pause to check himself for saying something ridiculous, just running in search of something.  
He passed over the tiny ice cubes in the freezer, finding a bathroom behind one of the doors he blindly yanked open. He soaked a few bath towels in ice water from the tap, running back to Evan's bedroom as fast as he could.  
Evan was still lying in a heap where he had left him on the floor, it didn't seem possible but he seemed to have wasted away further in the short time Connor had been gone. Hands curling up to his chest and white lips pinching together.  
Connor spared no ceremony and tossed the drenched towels over him. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and punched in three numbers. The emergency dispatcher answered immediately, Connor cut off the other side, quickly explaining he was at his friend's house and he had taken a bunch of drugs and wasn't waking up. He stalled when the dispatcher asked for the address, he'd just looked for the house with the white car in the drive when he was coming to return the letter. He ended up not saying anything until the man curtly informed him that they were tracking his call, and to not hang up, and to stay where he was and if possible keep his friend awake until they got there.  
Connor sank down onto the navy blue bed, phone in one loose hand, and his legs bouncing over the edge.  
Evan suddenly coughed and rolled over, Connor dropped his phone and ran to him, pulling off the towels and suddenly stopping, letting the damp folds fall...  
"What the hell...?" He muttered incredulously, breath catching in his throat for all the wrong reasons as Evan sat up.  
Because it wasn't Evan.  
As Evan pulled off the towels covering his legs and rubbed at his swollen eyes, Connor slid back until his back hit the bed. He used one hand to pull himself up, and his leg bumped against his forgotten phone. The power was off, and there was a large crack in the screen that Connor barely registered. He fell back onto the bed, still staring at the figure on the bed, the springs creaked loudly and Not-Evan turned to look at him.  
Or rather, it was Evan Hansen... wasn't it?  
Connor really couldn't say, after all, Evan wasn't that small.  
Actually- no wait wait wait. There was a bigger problem wasn't there?  
Evan Hansen wasn't approximately five years old and staring at him with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. As Connor watched, the Not-Evan opened his mouth to reveal a gap-toothed grin.  
"Connah!" He giggled, holding his arms up.  
Connor recoiled further with horror, a smile creeping up onto his face unconsciously.  
It couldn't be Evan... Right?  
The little kid in an oversized blue polo just grinned at him, oblivious to the turmoil behind Connor's pasted on grin.  
"I'll be right back, okay?" Connor stammered something along those lines and bolted for the bathroom, closing himself in the 6x6 cubicle.  
He fumbled for his cellphone, mashing in the password even through the broken screen. As soon as the brick loaded, he tapped the last contact in his history.  
He hadn't made a call to anyone other than his anonymous dealer in over two months, which was kind of depressing, but Connor didn't dwell on meaningless things and punched the contact. Waiting with a pale face as it rang.  
He was honestly surprised when it connected on the last ring.  
"...What do you want?"  
He ignored the tone of the girl on the other end, his heart lurching around in his chest.  
"Zoe, there's a thing, a big thing. Can you help- no can you get here. I don't know what's going on."  
There was silence on the other end until Zoe's tight voice crackled through.  
"Sorry, but I'm not bailing you out of the shit you've gotten yourself into this time."  
Briefly, Connor remembered the last call he had made to his sister, a call she ignored. He felt his already tensed body heating up.  
"You're on your own." She continued,"I'm hanging up."  
"So you can pretend nothing ever happened when I come home punched pretty and with a dislocated jaw again? The fuck Zoe!?"  
Connor didn't even hear the beep of the call disconnecting, too deafened by the blood roaring in his ears.  
"I called last time because I needed you!" His voice cracked painfully in the middle, but he knew there was no one listening on the other end. There never was anyone. The grooves on his arms itched as he gripped the screen hard enough for the edges to dig painfully into his hand. "Fuck you Zoe!" He roared, prepared to smash it on the ceramic sink.  
"Fuck yourself!" Zoe's voice crackled back. "I've pinged your location, stay where you are!"  
Connor's arm dropped.  
"Okay." He whispered, the white hotness of his anger fleeing like smoke.  
The call cut off.  
Suddenly Connor felt ridiculous, sitting in the bathroom, waiting for his sister to come and save him. Did that mean he left the tiny room? Of course not. Instead, Connor sat there and tried to rationalize the situation.  
A feat that proved impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Zo: Here. Where are you?  
The ding of his sister’s message brought his head up out of his hands.  
Connor: just come in. hes in the living room.  
He didn’t think this far ahead when he called her, he ignored the flurry of notices and stood up. Resting his hand on the bathroom door, he took his time opening it. Knowing what was on the other side-  
After all he’d been scratching at door, crying for Connor to come out in that pitiful little voice.  
“Connah!”  
Connor smiled weakly at the blond boy sitting against the wall beside the door. That baby face smiling so brightly, like Connor hadn’t spent the last hour hiding from him. Ignoring him.  
He was too rotten for such pure innocence.  
“Hey, Evan?”  
The Not-Evan giggled cheerfully, grabbing onto Connor’s sleeves.  
“Connah!”  
“What the fuck?”  
Zoe was standing at the doorway, an arm up against the frame, like she was holding herself up. “Evan?”  
She took a step towards them, Not-Evan squeezed Connor’s sleeve.   
“No, no, no. It’s just his little brother.”  
Rationalizing, that’s what Connor had done. Only… Zoe hadn’t seen it happen.  
“No, Zoe. It’s not.” He scooched away from Evan. “He’s the only one who wears those awful blue polos.”  
Her face wrinkled up hideously.  
“I don’t get it, what happened? This can’t be Evan.” Zoe began to pace, running her hands through her highlighted hair. She whipped around to stare at Connor, hair sticking out everywhere. “This is all a joke isn’t it. You planned with this Evan, the hallway, that was a ploy-” Her expression morphed into one of rage. “God I’m so stupid!”  
“Zoeh, don’t fighht.”  
While Connor had been focused on keeping down his own flaring temper, Evan had slipped away. He now threw himself against Zoe’s legs, clinging to them. He buried his snotty face into her jeans, his shoulders shaking.  
“Don’t fighht because of me.”  
Zoe shot a panicked glance at Connor, who ignored it. He didn’t know what the hell was going on but he wouldn’t help her deal with the shit she’d dug herself into. He grinned at that thought.  
Zoe was patting little Evan’s back, in small circles, as his face turned red, then white, and finally blue.   
“Connor! W-what do I do, he’s-”  
What the fuck was he even thinking.   
“Evan, Evan, Evan…” He tugged the gasping little boy against his own chest. “Hold your breath,” When Evan struggled to listen to Connor, his chest squeezed just knowing what he was feeling, but being unable to stop it. So he just continued, “Hold it, now I’ll count for you. One.. Two..”  
He rubbed the top of Evan’s head as he continued to shudder. “And let it out easy. Now again…”  
Connor didn’t stop counting until Zoe raised her voice.  
“Aren’t those sirens?”  
Shit, he could hear them. The paramedics. The overdose.  
“Zoe!” He snapped, she startled. “Grab those towels, we have to get out of here!”  
“What? Why?” She grabbed the soaked towels obediently, however, racing after her brother who was carrying the hyperventilating boy.  
“Just fucking go!”  
The two teens and one child dashed out of the house and into the forest behind it. When they finally stopped, Evan was clinging tightly to Connor’s shoulder and Zoe was fuming.  
“Why the hell did we just run from the cops. Connor.”   
Connor really hated the way she demanded answers without even the courtesy of a question. She was so much like his father.  
“Not cops…” He eventually trailed out, still patting Evan’s back. The kid had somehow managed to fall asleep in the commotion, tiny fists clenching Connor’s hoodie. His face was colored slightly pink, and Connor finally let out a breath. He slumped down a scratchy tree trunk onto the pine needle covered forest floor.  
“Not cops, just paramedics. I didn’t think-” He gestured at the kid in his arms. “-it would be good if they started asking questions.”  
“You called paramedics?” Zoe leaned against a tree as well, her arms crossed. “What were you even doing there?”  
“Well… it’s…” Connor growled and pawed at his sweaty bangs. “I- I’ll tell you later.”  
“Fine.”  
The warm bundle against his chest started to squirm and a ruddy, blue eyed face popped up.  
“H-Hi~”  
Evan didn’t react, just deflating a bit and standing up from where he had been sprawled across Connor.  
“I’m sorry.” He bit his bottom lip and held the cuff of his sleeve. Apologizing with a soft voice that the siblings could barely hear.  
Zoe.  
Connor shot a glance to his sister who immediately approached the blond boy who looked to be on the brink of tears again.  
“Oh honey, it’s okay. What are you saying sorry for?”  
“B-because I had a panic attack again.”  
The Murphys traded looks.  
“Connor, can you grab my car for me?” Zoe asked in a much more civil tone than she would have used otherwise. “We should probably leave now.”  
He grabbed the keys she passed him, a bit unwilling to leave Evan, who still hadn’t done anything more than shake and sob.  
“Got it Zo.”  
Connor quickly turned, combing his hair back in a manner he hoped was casual. He hadn’t called her that since they were little. She didn’t say anything in return.  
That was fine with him.  
He drove the car down the backroads a little- a lot- faster than he would have normally, even doped up as he normally was.  
Zoe sat with Evan in the back seat, that was also fine with Connor. He swiped a blunt from underneath the passenger seat, lighting it without a care as he pulled onto the freeway.  
“Connor.”   
He met Zoe’s furious eyes in the rearview mirror, and crushed the neat roll into the dashboard. They drove in silence, not even talking when they carried Evan- he had fallen asleep again- into the house and up into their bedrooms. They settled him on the lounge in Zoe’s room, because she claimed; ‘Your room reeks of weed.’ She was right, though she could have chosen not to be a bitch about it.  
He realized he hadn’t been in Zoe’s room since middle school, when things had started getting bad. When he’d started to lash out at their parents, at walls and with books, and at himself or anyone else who came close. It was a complex feeling, being on the other side of that locked white door.  
Evan stirred and cried out in his sleep, hands blindly grasping until Connor let his fingers clench painfully around his own. It seemed that holding someone’s hand calmed him because his breathing settled out into a smooth rhythm.  
Connor tried to move away several times during the night, but Evan’s grip was too tight to break, and his face scrunched up whenever he tried. So, he sighed, and settled in for a night of discomfort. Zoe wordlessly dumped an afghan on him and crawled into her own bed. She curled against the wall, with her back to him, and Connor tried not to take it as a personal jab. But his shoulders tensed anyway and he turned away to rest his neck awkwardly against the armchair. He didn’t realize when he fell asleep.  
When he woke up he made the mistake of shifting his neck and his neck twanged. He couldn’t help the groan that leaked out at the pain. The fingers in his hand twitched at the sound and Connor lifted his head to stare straight into the terrified pale blue eyes of a certain blond haired teenager.  
“Ev- Hansen!” Connor sat bolt upright, his yell causing Zoe to moan from her bed. She too quickly woke up.  
“C-c-connor.” Evan’s face was flushed even redder than last night, swollen circles ringing his eyes, and his teeth worrying his lower lip.  
“W-where am I? And-” He glanced away from Connor, and turned even redder. “And w-where are m-my pants?”  
That’s right, Connor thought as Zoe jumped up from her bed with a muffled squeal, Evan Hansen was back to normal.  
And best of all, he was still alive.


End file.
